ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love is Evil
Love is Evil is an episode of Zero Hero. Episode Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal are watching a soap opera. "Welcome back to I Love Moosey." "But Harold! We've only been together for 2.5 milliseconds!" Said Hannah. "I know, Hannah, but...I love someone else." Said Harold. "Who?" Said Hannah. "Moosey." Said Harold. "Moo!" Said Moosey. Marsipal starts crying. "Tune in next week for another episode of I Love Moosey." Zero got up and stretched. "That was a great episode!" Said Zero. "IKR? Poor Hannah." Said Aparato. "Hannah was ugly anyway." Said Marsipal. "Makes me wonder...what if I was in love with someone?" Zero said. "The girl (or boy) would slap you across the face." Said Marsipal. "I'm serious! I've never actually put any thought into my love life." Said Zero. Zero, Marsipal, and Aparato went to bed. Zero put a security system on his door so Aparato wouldn't do something really stupid again like he does every other episode. The next morning, Zero got up earlier than the other two. He sat down and watched "The Eggman Cometh". "Maybe I need to get a girlfriend. After all, on my free time all I do is either watch TV or set Marsipal's butt on fire." Zero said to himself. LATER... Zero drove to Loaf 'n Jug to get some Sour Punch Straws when someone cut him in line. "ZERO HATE LINE CUTTERS. RAH!" Zero powered up to Smallarge and grew, but when the person in front of him turned around, it was a girl, relatively Zero's age. Zero shrunk back to normal size and reverted back. "Yes...?" The girl said. "...kthxbye." Zero ran out of the store. He went home and played Mario Kart Wii with Marsipal while Aparato worked on a project. Zero was losing, as he couldn't keep his mind focused. "WOO! I OWNED YOU! WOO!" Screamed Marsipal. Zero remained silent. "Dude. What's up? Usually when I beat you, you throw the controller at me, set me on fire, and run to your room crying." Said Marsipal. "I have things on my mind--CRYING!?" Zero slaps Marsipal and walks away. LATER... Zero is getting a taco from Taco Bell when he sees the girl again. Zero drops his taco and started running. The girl appeared in front of him. "Hi." Said the girl. "Uh...hi..." Said Zero. "So, Zero, why do you keep running from me?" Asked the girl. "How the fudge do you know my name?" Zero asked. "I don't know..." Said the girl. "My name is Seripa." "K...well I gotta go...bye." Zero said. Zero zipped away. LATER... The gang is fighting a demon. Zero turns into Heatblast and kills it. "That's that." Said Aparato. "Oh, but it's just the beginning." Said a voice... It was the hooded guy! "It's that guy from the tournament!" Said Marsipal. "And I brought a friend..." He stepped aside, revealing Seripa. "Seripa!?" Zero gasped. "Who...?" Marsipal and Aparato said, confused. Seripa opened her mouth and sonic screamed. It knocked out the trio. "Next time, stay out of my way." Said the hooded guy. Seripa and the guy teleported away. "Love...is evil." Said Zero. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Smallarge *Heatblast Villains *Hooded Guy *Seripa Trivia *Seripa is Zero's first love interest. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero